Eat Cake
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Friendship fluff. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka Hunny are quite good friends. Today Mori has a mysterious surprise for the cute Hunny and BunBun the rabbit. What does the Host Club members have up their richly made sleeves this time?


_**Eat Cake by blackdragonflower**_

_**Characters from Ouran High School Host Club**_

_**Summary: Friendship fluff. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Hunny) are quite good friends. Today Mori has a mysterious surprise for the cute Hunny and BunBun the rabbit. What does the Host Club members have up their richly made sleeves this time?**_

_**This is my first Ouran High School fanfiction. **_

"..." Mori glanced at the clock. The host club would be done for the day in, _'three, two, one,'_ he counted down in his head. Like clockwork Kyoya made his rounds to close the building from the fangirls. Mori looked at Hunny, though he looked young he was one of the oldest members, if not the oldest, in the host club. Hunny was smiling brightly putting his large puppy dog brown eyes to use. All the girls swooned and squealed with delight. Takashi was brought from his thought bubble when he heard the musical happy voice that belonged to his best friend.

"Mori... do we have any more cake?" Mori's lips twitched up and he knelt down onto one knee. Without a question Hunny climbed onto Mori's back BunBun stowed away carefully in the crook of his arm. The fangirls squealed and giggled. Kyoya interuppted their drifting daydreams.

"Excuse me ladies... I apologize for the inconvienance but we're closing for today. We hope to see you again very soon." The girls, all ones who came on a regular basis, understood immediately and stood. They giggled and expressed their thanks and their love. Mori grabbed onto Hunny's legs so that the small boy wouldn't fall off his back.

Hunny pointed into the air a determined look on his face, "To cake!" Mori silently began to stroll off. The twins were causing their usual mischief, distressing Tamaki when it came to his 'daughter' Haruhi. Kyoya's eyes held a glint of amusement, it either had to do with a sudden rise in success of the host club, or his devilish side had decided to emerge without warning. Tamaki was huddled in the corner in the fetal position while Hikaru and Kaoru spun poor Haruhi around in circles making her head spin. The voices of the other members became muffled as Takashi and Mitsukuni traveled out.

"Where would you like to go?" Mori asked Hunny.

"Somewhere with great cake! You pick! You know all the best places!" Mori thought carefully. His shoes tapped quietly on the floor as he walked. He turned without warning and headed into the kitchen the Host Club had used on many strange occasions. Hunny slid off his back and looked around. Without a word, Mori opened the fridge door and pulled out a delicious looking chocolate cake topped with pink flowers. Hunny was now very curious. "Takashi what's that?!" He smiled hugging his stuffed rabbit.

"A surprise." Mori quickly hid the cake in a basket. Everything was going according to plan. "Ready?" In a few seconds Hunny was up on Mori's shoulders and they left the kitchen. Hunny was joyfully humming a tune. Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Hunny leaned down and put his chin on Mori's dark hair.

"Takashi, you're my best friend." Takashi was touched inside though he already knew it was true.

"Even better then BunBun?"

"Yup!" Hunny grinned, his nose twitched. "Whatever you have smells good... What is it Mori?"

"You'll see."

"Aww... okay." After a little while of walking -and not using a cheffuer- Mori sat in a little grouping of bright yellow flowers. Hunny jumped off his shoulders to examin the pastel, mellow petals. Mori quickly put down a 'tablecloth' and sat down. He pulled the cake out of the basket happy that Hunny wasn't paying attention to him for the moment. When the blonde haired boy did turn around though.

Hunny's eyes were wide with excitement when he saw the carefully decorated cake. In pink lettering that curled fancy it read, 'Happy Birthday Hunny.' The chocolate frosting was thick, but not heavy. Pink frosting flowers drapped over the sides of the top making it a masterpiece thought it was roughly just the size of one dinner plate. Brown eyes were sparkling with anticipation for the first bite. He couldn't believe this birthday surprise.

"Happy birthday." The fact that Mori had remembered his birthday made Hunny grin but when he was handed a hefty piece of cake his face just about split in two with the grin he wished to achieve. Hunny plopped down onto the cloth and took a large bite. It was an explosion of flavor in his tiny mouth. The cake was made with the perfect moistness, the right consistancy of everything, it was perfect. Mori was just happy his dear friend was happy.

"MMM!" Hunny purred in delight as he took another bite.

Surprisingly Mori broke the silence, "Haruhi helped me make it..." Hunny cocked his head.

"You made this?"

Mori nodded. The plate was put down and soon the tall, normally stoic young man, had a hyper ball of engery hugging him tightly. "Thank you Takashi! This is the best birthday ever!" Takashi Morinozuka was a little stunned but patted Hunny's blonde head. It was just like a big brother with his younger brother moment. When Huuny finally was done hugging he returned to his cake. "Mmm... it's the best I've ever eaten!"

"Does BunBun want some?" Hunny giggled nodding. Though absurd as it may be, Mori cut the stuffed pink rabbit a piece of cake. The rabbit just stared at the chocolate cake with its black glass eyes.

"Takashi you're the best!" Mori smiled slightly his eyes gentle and soft. "You'll always be my best friend!"

"I'm glad. I really am." Hidden in the shadows was the son of the chairman and the rest of the Ouran Host Club crew. Tamaki had tears running down his face as if he was watching a soap opera. The twins shrugged before quietly just walking away. Kyoya and Haruhi finally managed to get Tamaki to follow with the promise of going, once again, to commoner's market. Hunny yawned as he finished the cake. Mori quietly packed the little left away and cleaned up. When he was done Hunny was asleep on the ground nestled amongst the blossomed sunshine petals. Takashi picked up the small figure without any trouble and carried him off the basket on his other arm. BunBun was left on the ground, forgotten. A large hand reached down and picked up the animal. Takashi tucked the stuffed rabbit into Hunny's arms and began to walk back to the Host Club.

Hunny muttered a few words in his sleep, "Best... friend...ever..."

Quietly Mori returned a few words with a hidden smile, "Thank you friend."


End file.
